runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Brimhaven Dungeon
De Brimhaven Dungeon, in het Nederlands Brimhaven Grot, bevindt zich ten zuidwesten van Brimhaven op het gedeelte van Karamja dat enkel beschikbaar is voor members. Deze grot is de op twee na grootste grot van Gielinor, na de God Wars Dungeon en de Chaos Tunnels. Om de grot binnen te komen, moet de speler Saniboch, die bij de ingang van de grot staat, 875 coins betalen, iedere keer als ze de grot willen binnengaan. Spelers met Karamja gloves 3, een beloning van de Karamja Tasks, kunnen de grot gratis binnengaan. De Karamja Gloves 3 moeten hiervoor niet gedragen worden: het zal ook werken als de speler ze op de bank heeft staan. Als je binnen bent, heb je een hatchet nodig, gelijk welk type (behalve de blessed hatchet), nodig om door de planten die in de grot zitten heen te slaan. Spelers hoeven zich niet druk te maken over de hachet, omdat de toolbelt een hachet heeft. De bronze hachet van je toolbelt werkt ook op de planten. Spelers kunnen ook de bronze hatchet pakken van de pirate pub ten oosten van de ingang. Ze kunnen ook gekocht worden ten zuiden van de grot. Sommige planten hebben 27 en 34 Woodcutting nodig om er doorheen te komen. Er zijn ook stenen waar je op moet lopen in de grot waarvoor je 12 Agility nodig hebt om verder te komen. Het kan mislukken (wat zeldzaam is), dan verlies je een paar lifepoints. Er is een level 80 Brimhaven Dungeon resource dungeon die Steel dragons, Iron dragons, Anvils, en Hammers bevat. Deze resource dungeon bevindt zich in de Steel en Iron dragon kamer. De kosten om naar de grot te gaan kunnen makkelijk worden terugverdiend, van de drops van de vele sterke monsters in de grot, zoals demons, giants en dragons. De grot is een populaire plek voor spelers die willen vechten tegen greater demons, black demons, red dragons of metal dragons. De grot is een single combat gebied, en de grot heeft veel plekken waar agressieve wild dogs. Deze hebben slechte drops (alleen bones en, zeldzaam, charms) en ze kunnen gemakkelijk mensen storen die tegen andere monsters willen vechten. De meeste spelers vechten dus liever niet tegen de dogs. Een strategie om ze te ontwijken als ze aanvallen, is door te rennen door het monster dat je wilt aanvallen, zoals een demon, en dan zo te staan zodat het monster tussen jou en de wild dog staat. Na een paar seconden zal de dog zijn interesse in jou verliezen en dan kan je het monster waartegen je wilt vechten aanvallen. Als de speler een combat level van 127 of hoger heeft, dan zijn de dogs niet meer agressief. De single combat zorgt er ook voor dat je geen Summoning wezens kan gebruiken, behalve wezens als bunyips die erg handig zijn om te zorgen dat je langer in de grot kan blijven. Spelers kunnen hun hatchet droppen als ze door de planten heen zijn gekomen die naar de red dragons leiden, en de pipe nemen die 34 Agility vereist, hoewel ze , als ze een laag Defence level hebben, gedood kunnen worden door de Black Demons aan de andere kant van de pipe. De Wise Old Man ging ooit naar Karamja en waagde de Brimhaven Dungeon te betreden, die alleen maar een paar mensen durfde te betreden. Hierna adviseerde hij aan de bewoners rondom de grot dat avonturiers een tol van 875 coins moeten betalen om binnen te komen. Locatie De grot kan worden bereikt door te varen vanaf East Ardougne naar Brimhaven, dat 30 coins kost, 15 met Karamja Gloves 1 of gratis door de Ring of charos te gebruiken. Een andere zeeroute kan genomen worden van Port Sarim naar het Musa Point, dat ook 30 coins kost, of 15 met Karamja gloves of de Ring of Charos voor een gratis reis. Hoewel, je moet meer lopen naar de ingang van de grot vanaf het Musa Point dan van Brimhaven. Je kan ook een Charter ship gebruiken om naar Brimhaven te reizen (bijv. de Port Sarim-Birmhaven charter ship reis kost 1600 coins). De dichtbijzijnste bank, waar je de Shilo Village quest en 10 extra coins voor nodig hebt, is de Shilo Village Bank door gebruik te maken van Hajedy's cart. Teleporteren kan ook: * Teleport to House als de Player-owned house op Karamja is of een Brimhaven tablet als de speler Love Story heeft gedaan. Dit is de allersnelste manier om bij de grot te komen, en de beste om items terug te krijgen als je dood bent gegaan. Hiervoor was het vrijwel onmogelijk om de items terug te krijgen tenzij je heel snel bent of iemand je grave heeft geblessed. Door het feit dat grafstenen twee keer zo lang laat zijn, is het nu wel mogelijk. * Teleporteer naar de Catherby lodestone, en gebruik een charter ship (480 coins) naar Brimhaven, ren dan in zuidelijke richting. * Spirit Tree als de speler een Spirit Tree heeft gepland achter de Brimhaven Agility Arena. * Amulet of glory naar Karamja, ren dan naar het zuiden. * Fairy ring code CKR en dan noordelijk naar de grot * Karamja gloves 3 naar Shilo Village en dan het Shilo Village cart system gebruiken om naar Brimhaven te gaan. Dit kost 10 coins * Teleporteer naar Ardougne. Neem de boot naar Brimhaven (kost 30 gp). Loop zuidelijk naar de grot. * Cabbageport naar Port Sarim. Neem de charter ship naar Brimhaven (kost 1600 gp). Loop zuidelijk naar de grot. * Gebruik Tai Bwo Wannai Teleport scrolls, een beloning van een clue scroll van elke moeilijkheidsgraad. Monsters Klik bovenin rechts op de kaart om te zijn waar een monster spawns. De metal dragons zijn populair omdat ze zowel Dragon platelegs en Dragon plateskirts, droppen en de iron dragons en steel dragons droppen ook zeer zeldzame Draconic visage. Let op voor mensen met ervaringen dat ze de internetverbinding kwijtraken dat ze de Protect from Melee prayer aanhebben wanneer ze door de black demon kamer gaan. Als je internetverbinding kwijt is, is het niet mogelijk om te eten tijdens het gevecht, en ben je dood als je weer verbinding hebt. Personen *Saniboch - De wachter van de ingang van deze grot. Spelers moeten hem 875 coins betalen om de grot binnen te komen, tenzij ze de Karamja gloves 3 of 4 hebben ontvangen van de Karamja Tasks. Karamja Tasks De volgende tasks van de Karamja Tasks komen in de grot voor: * Medium tasks: ** Chop the vines to gain deeper access to Brimhaven Dungeon. (hak de planten om verder te komen in de grot) ** Cross the lava using the stepping stones in Brimhaven Dungeon. (ga over de lava door de stenen te gebruiken in de grot) ** Climb the stairs within Brimhaven Dungeon. (beklim de trap in de grot) * Hard tasks: ** Kill a Metal dragon in Brimhaven Dungeon. (dood een metal dragon in de grot een Bronze dragon is de makkelijkste om te doden.) Zoals hierboven is vermeld, geeft de Karamja gloves 3, een beloning van de moeilijke taken, gratis toegang tot de grot. Daarbij geven de Karamja gloves 4, een beloning van de Elite tasks, de mogelijkheid om een shortcut vanaf de red dragons te gebruiken, en geven de drager de mogelijkheid om dubbel zoveel te hitten op de wild dogs in de grot. De shortcut is in de kamer naar het zuiden, nadat je de eerste planten bent gepaseerd.. Je moet de gloves wel dragen om de Shortcut te kunnen doen. Gallery Brimhaven dungeon entrance.png|Binnenkomen in de grot... Brimhaven Dungeon levels.png|Verschillende niveau's in de grot Brimhaven Dungeon demons.png|Demons en dogs in de grot... Steel dragon hatchery.png|De Steel en Iron Dragons Music Vrijgespeeld: * 7th Realm * Pathways * Karamja Jam en:Brimhaven Dungeon Categorie:Dungeons Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Karamja